


In Times of Trouble

by Kailene



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt/Comfort, Jack Lives, Protective Jack Dalton (MacGyver 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kailene/pseuds/Kailene
Summary: He raises a shaking, blood slick hand towards the open window. Needing to touch. Needing to verify what his eyes are telling him.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	In Times of Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble came about through a conversation in my Discord group regarding the still shot from Lucas Tills new movie, "Son of the South" where he is sitting in the backseat of a car, bloody and beat up. The conversation sparked my muse and I ran with the inspiration and wrote this short piece. 
> 
> Big Thanks goes out to the gang in the group and to RiatheMai for all your support and advice.

~~~~***~~~~

Mac’s head wobbles as he looks out the car window, glassy eyes blinking slowly at the site he sees before him.

He raises a shaking, blood slick hand towards the open window. Needing to touch. Needing to verify what his eyes are telling him.

His motion stops midway, arm dropping back onto his lap. Exhaustion only part of the reason. If this is a mirage, a cruel trick of his addled, pain-filled mind he wants to live here for a few more precious minutes.

“…Jack?”

“In the flesh, hoss.”

Illusion-Jack smiles. That same grin that fills Mac’s days and haunts his dreams at night.

“What… Y’think the Reaper is quick enough to catch ole Jack? Not this time. Got me some of that house money still left to play, Butch.”

“…Jack?”

It’s the only word that Mac is able to find to say.

It’s the only word that Mac has ever needed. 

“I got ya, brother.”

Deep brown eyes lock gazes with him, concern and care shining back at him in their depths.

“Now… How ‘bout we work on makin’ all this red stuff stay on the inside of y’body…hmm? Some Wunderkind once told me…”

The smooth drawl washes over him, surrounds him. Making him feel safer than he has in months.

Years.

Warm gun calloused hands touching him gently is his last awareness before consciousness is pulled from him.


End file.
